


Sacrifice

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: I’ve decided to walk down this forsaken road. I don’t ask you to join me. I only ask that you do not stop me.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 7





	Sacrifice

You had been living on borrowed time. 

You’ve known for months now when your time would be up, but you couldn’t bring yourself to acknowledge it. Your life had changed so much in just a year and now, realizing what you were about to lose, you couldn’t bring yourself to accept it. 

A year ago, you were sick, hooked up to more machines than you could count, wishing that your pain would stop. A year ago, you were desperate and you made a deal with a devil that wore a doctor’s uniform and freed you from the suffering of your illness. 

One year to live as you pleased, to tie up all your loose ends, to see the world and live the life you always dreamed up. 

But, you weren’t supposed to fall in love. Let alone with a hunter who killed the demon you made your deal with. And as cliché as it sounded, as lame of a tagline it was, you hadn’t planned on love. 

Yet, now, here you were, crying in your bedroom because in less than 24 hours, you would be dead and gone from Sam’s arms. You weren’t scared of Hell. You had experience pain and torture all your life. Your family had never been around you and when you were in and out of the hospital every week, you never got to experience life. 

Making that deal, it had freed you in a way that you hadn’t thought possible. 

Still, that freedom had come with strings and now it was time to pay up. 

You couldn’t stop the tears, couldn’t get your lungs to breathe in deep and steady. You wanted to see Sam once more, but not like this. You wanted your last memory of him to be of his bright smile and sparking eyes, of warm, safe arms that held you tight. 

And you knew, if you told him, he would try to save you. He would blame himself if he failed. No, you had to just leave him. Take this last moment of happiness and flee, leaving a note behind ending the relationship. His heart would mend one day and he would go on. 

That was the least you could do for the man who made this past year heaven on Earth. 

* * *

His hand held yours tightly as you walked hand-in-hand, moving back toward your apartment. Tonight, you had done the traditional date thing–dinner and then a movie–and oddly enough, you wondered if he would do this again with some other lucky lady, after you were gone. 

He stopped suddenly, “What’s wrong? You look like you’re a million miles away.” 

You want to tell him the truth. You want to explain everything and beg him to save you, but you won’t. You made this choice and now you had to die for it. And honestly, you wouldn’t have changed a thing over the past year. You’d been healthy and happy and madly in love. 

Sam rubbed his finger on your cheek, his brow furrowed and eyes searching for some hidden code in your face, “Babe?” 

You forced a smile on your lips and tried your best not to let your heart shatter before him. 

“I’m fine,” You lied and you kissed him, trying to savor your last moments with him. He kisses you back, fiercely with a passion that you’ve only felt a few times before, but he pulls back, “Sam?” 

He frowned, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Tomorrow,” You sighed softly, “I’ll tell you tomorrow.” 

Only there will be no tomorrow. 

* * *

An hour before your time was up and Sam still won’t leave. 

“I can help you!” Sam insisted sharply, “Whatever is going on, me and Dean can–”

“You and Dean can’t stop Hell,” You mumbled and Sam’s eyes widened, “I made a deal. Long before I met you. I was sick and I just wanted to live life and I never thought I would meet you.” 

There. The truth was out there. 

“Y/N,” He said your name barely above a whisper, his hands gripped your shoulders and he pulled you in for a crushing hug. He gasped out, “No. Not you.” 

“You need to go, Sam.” Though you don’t want to leave his embrace, you know you don’t want him here to see you die. 

“I’m not leaving you,” He growled, “I won’t.” 

“It’s too late for me,” You explained with tears rimming your eyes, “I didn’t want you to know. I just thought that I would leave you a note and–”

“And accept it?” Sam shouted, “I would’ve looked for you! I love you!” 

“And I love you!” You screamed, though your voice cracked as sobs overtook you, “I don’t want you to see me die. Go, Sam. Forget about me.” 

He shook his head, his eyes flashing with anger, “I’m not leaving.” 

“You can’t save me,” You cried softly, “Please, go.” 

He pulled out his phone and you could hear Dean’s gruff voice at the other end of the line. Sam stepped outside onto your patio to talk, closing the door behind him. 

“Well,” A crisp voice began and you turned to see a woman with red locks and black eyes staring back at you, “What a heartbreaking moment.” 

Your time is up. 

“Not in front of him, please.” 

The last thing you expect from a demon is pity, but the woman nodded and held out her hand, “Let’s go.” 

As soon as you touch hers, agony engulfed your body. You fell backwards, collapsing on the floor as your lungs futilely tried to get you to breathe. You were suffocating, with Sam only steps away. 

Still, there will be no bloody or broken body to haunt Sam’s nightmares. 

That was last thought you have before the world turns black and you fall into darkness. 


End file.
